


Worth the wait

by Apple_Queen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Queen/pseuds/Apple_Queen
Summary: A little ficlet taking place shortly after Jaime arrives at Winterfell. Fluffy with a hint of angst.





	Worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my wish list for series 8... Please be gentle because this is the first thing I’ve written in probably 10-15 years!

In the end it all started in the most inconsequential way. They had been loading supplies onto a cart together- quietly companiable. Jamie had scrambled down first then turned to help her down. 

But the feeling of her bare hand in his triggered something, something that had been building since the dragon pit, or maybe much much longer. Brienne’s eyes had bored into his then suddenly they were kissing, neither knowing or caring who had initiated it, pushed up against the cart.

They broke apart after what felt like a lifetime, only to stare at each other in a shocked silence. Brienne regained the power of speech first, managing a single word- “why”. Somehow encompassing “why me?”, “why now?” and “why not her?” Jamie had never wished so much for his brother’s eloquence, but he somehow managed to get across that, somehow, slowly and without ceremony, she’d become all he’d ever wanted. That what he felt for her was so different to what he’d felt for his sister that it had helped him to finally see the difference between love and lust. Brienne had cried in front of him for the first time, finally dropped the Ser and blurted out that she’d loved him since the bridge. She’d fallen for his spirit which nothing could kill, and hadn’t stopped falling deeper and deeper ever since. Jamie couldn’t remember ever feeling so light.

That evening Jamie sat a little too close, and Podrick confusedly pulled straw from his lady’s tousled hair. That night she gave him everything and he promised her everything. 

From then onwards they had done everything together, not wanting to waste what little time they might have left. Together, they persuaded Samwell Tarly out to the godswood. Together they looked up at his round face, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Tormund’s ridiculous shouting that used to leave Jamie feeling angry without knowing why lost its power over him after that. Jamie just smiled secretly. Once he patted Tormund on the back and told him “I think you’re wasting your breath my friend” whilst Brienne looked on from across the courtyard, suspicion all over her face.

Their leaders had tried to separate them, to send Brienne with the Stark girls to the Eyrie. But she had refused, “I fight with Ser Jamie” she said softly. Sansa had tried to order her, but to no avail. “You see, I’m not Brienne of Tarth any more.” Tyrion’s wine goblet hit the floor with a clash that made everyone jump and they stopped trying to send his lady away.

Jamie had wanted to argue, but he knew he’d never be able to persuade her otherwise. He knew if he had been in her position he would have been even more vehement in his refusal to leave her. When they were alone he’d repeated her words to her “fuck loyalty then?” “No” she replied “my loyalties have just changed” and kissed him. 

So they fought together as one, matching swords on fire as they targeted the walkers. Nobody knew if they would prevail but at least they were together, where they should have been for years.


End file.
